Cartas a Mara
by ASKNB
Summary: El presente fic nació de un bonito rol y la parejita es tan linda que merece su lindo amor romantico o cursi como quieran verlo. Solo me pertenece Damon Daudí.
1. La despedida

**El presente fic presenta a Damon** **Daudí** **Kolher** **, mi versión Dinamarca de Hetalia, espero les guste y son cartas por eso tan cortas palabras.**

* * *

 **I. La despedida – día uno**

El día de hoy fue la despedida más larga que he tenido, en mi vida nunca conocí a nadie como tú, no te veo a los ojos porque sé que si te veo no podré irme y créeme que no lo hice más rápida porque… se trataba de ti.

Escuché tu último te amo, créeme que si yo me llevé tu corazón, tú te quedaste con mi sonrisa, la luz de mis ojos, mis caricias mi cuerpo y mi alma. Me senté en una ventana en medio, abracé mi mochila con tu corazón y dormí un rato.

Soñé contigo, nuestros pequeños, aún no sé si te diste cuenta. Sé que tú serías mi novia, no soy adivino pero sabía que serías la indicada para mi. Perdón mis imprudentes palabras pero enserio quiero tener hijos contigo.

No sé si me creerías, tiemblo con tu sola mención, se me erizan los bellos al sentir tus manos tocando mi cuerpo una, otra y otra vez más. Me gusta sentir que eres mía y de nadie más; porque nadie durante estos años a logrado entenderte, quererte…amarte.

Contigo muestro todas y cada una de mis cursilerías; porque durante tanto tiempo no lo he sido como cuando lo soy contigo, te habrás dado cuenta nadie recorre tu piel como yo, me esmero en cada detalle de tu piel que la estremecería a todas horas de no ser porque me tengo que ir.

¿Te acuerdas que te di un baño? –rió el danés-, ¿cómo lo olvidarías?, yo lo recuerdo, recorrí tus senos, tu espalda, tus brazos y piernas, y hasta tu intimidad. Gracias por darme ese jadeo reprimido por tus labios, esas mejillas sonrojas y sobre todo esos besos e la tina.

La tina, es perfecta como está, no la cambies. Me gustaría muchas, pero muchas más veces bañarte ahí y si en una de esas tenemos… "algo" más sería bueno para ambos… ¿no crees? –rió y abrió un poco los ojos aún faltaba mucho trayecto para llegar- me imaginé tu cara, lo que dirías al leer la carta.

Ojalá estuviera contigo, veríamos que hacer con el Iván ese, si te hace algo dime créeme que mi hacha lo cortará a la mitad, cuídate, por favor. Eres mi todo, si mueres yo también.

Te mando besos por donde necesites más calor y eliminar tristezas, que descanses y sueñes conmigo.

Recuérda… Jel elsker dig ***** … Mara Brankovic.

* * *

 ***Te amo en danés.**

 **Mara Brankovic es Nyo! Serbia y OC de Aoba Ritsu, si les gustó díganme :3 Hasta la siguiente carta; ASK, cambio y fuera...**


	2. La llegada

**Aquí la segunda carta, espero guste esta también Aoba Ritsu…**

* * *

 **II. La llegada – día dos**

Para mi sorpresa llegamos una hora antes, para mi sorpresa me asignaron un cuarto para mí solo, puse todo en orden, llegamos a las siete de la noche en punto. El sargento quería beber conmigo, claro no me negué de compartir un tarro de cerveza.

Mara te seré sincero, no debo excederme en bebidas alcohólicas, entre balbuceos de mi superior dijo que me daba un rango mayor. Lo cuidé hasta que se durmió que fue hasta las doce de la noche.

Fui a mi cuarto, desempaqué más cosas entre ellas tu corazón. El baúl me parecía algo frío, así que me tardé unos cuantos minutos pero el baúl que protegía tu corazón ahora estaba arropándolo, lo acaricié y besé.

-Descansa… ya falta menos para vernos, espérame cariño.

Lo que me sorprendió era tu corazón responderme cuando no le había preguntado, "esperaré por ti Damon, querido". En ese momento cerré el cofre, si alguien descubría tu corazón iban a creer que era un invento mío y no me imaginaba lo que harían con tu corazón.

Te repito aquí no puedo ser cursi, si lo fuera me harían bromas pesadas, así como mi sonrisa, son las dos de la mañana, tres horas para dormir, si por mi fuera no dormiría pero te voy a admitir que sólo en mis sueños te puedo ver.

Mis sueños eran privados, secretos y en los que te permito entrar cada kilómetro que nos distancia, durante esas tres horas soñé que empezaba a talar la madera para nuestra casa, -rió para él-, me dijiste una buena noticia, llevabas unas semanas retraso, náuseas, vómito y sí.

Lo confirmaste con una prueba, aún no se mostraba tu vientre abultado pero estabas feliz al igual que yo, te dije: "qué sea niña y se parezca a ti", tú cruzaste tus brazos y pronunciaste "es preferible y…" jugaste con tus dedos dudosa, murmuraste: "Que sea niño y se parezca a ti".

Mara no te vayas a poner celosa de mi Mara de sueños tú eres la única a quién amo y amaré pero si, "que sea niña y se parezca a ti, ya dije."

Descansa, mañana será un día menos para verte y un día más sin ti, te doy miles de besos. Mara Brankovic próximamente de Kolher.

Atentamente tu loco enamorado, Damon.

* * *

 **Espero te haya gustado la segunda carta; Aoba Ritsu espera la tercera carta :3 ASK CAMBIO Y FUERA…**


	3. La adaptación

**Tercera carta, espero y mi querido Damon no me salga yandere o tenga un síndrome maniático, pero ahorita está normal.**

* * *

 **III. La adaptación – día tres**

Me levanté temprano, me arreglé, escondí el baúl que contenía tu corazón, lo acaricié y me fui cerrando mi habitación.

Como me temía tenía que asustar, intimidar a los nuevos, gritar a todo pulmón bastantes cosas luego de ser el tierno gato que puedo ser y que estuve a tus pies. Mara hiciste lo que no me había hecho nadie.

Creo que se me notó, pero no de la forma que quería, mi superior me habló ya siendo que terminaba mi jornada de trabajo con los cadetes. Me llevó a su casa, habló de sus hijas, de cómo eran, cómo las había educado y cuando llegué me sentí incómodo "resulté" -para ambas muchachas- " _El hombre perfecto"_

No quise darles más alas así que hable de ti, claro con sus excepciones, me sentí un rompe corazones pero me sentiría más mal de no decirles a tiempo. Mara… ¿tú me considerarías perfecto para ti?

Me volví a enamorar, soñando contigo, soñé que terminaba la cabaña, ahora empezaría con las ventanas, tú estabas haciendo tu trabajo, no quería interrumpirte así que sólo me dediqué a trabajar al máximo para nuestra nenita.

Al terminar nuestros trabajos fui a hacerte algo de comer, te di un beso en el vientre y luego a tu frente, eres muy bonita cuando te sonrojas, suspiré de alegría, esperanza y de mucha prosperidad.

Me dirigía a tus labios, me detuviste.

-Vomité hace unas horas y no quiero… que… me beses.

-No me importa mucho eso, pero si quieres te doy un caramelo- apartabas tu vista y luego me desperté. No me importa tu vómito sino tú y si no te sientes cómoda al besarme no hay problema.

Por cierto todo, absolutamente todo pero todo de ti y conlleva a ti. Eso incluye tus lindos y tiernos sonrojos, me volví a dormir pero no recuperé mi dulce sueño feliz contigo; pero aún así soñé contigo y esos sonrojos y espero sacarte muchos más. Cariño, te amo y que descanses…

Aún sigo siendo cursi, pero sólo tú cursi.

Atentamente tu bobo, Damon.

* * *

 **Espero te haya gustado la tercera carta; te cuidas Aoba Ritsu. ASK CAMBIO Y FUERA…**


	4. Un día más sin tí

**Aquí está la carta #4; espero te guste Aoba Ritsu…**

* * *

 **IV. Un día más sin ti - día cuatro**

Soñé contigo, la eternidad de los sueños es tal, que quisiera que se hicieran verdad. Llegar a casa y dijeras "vámonos, vámonos de aquí".

Creo que con mi sonrisa de alegría sería suficiente para que sepas que acepto esa idea, fijarnos, sólo tú, yo y nuestros hijos… me gusta soñar con tus sonrojos.

En si soñarte es un deleite; desperté más temprano y te dibujé, con una pluma te dibujé, el contorno de ti sujetando sólo una sábana estando de espaldas, viéndome dulce tierna como la primera vez que lo hicimos.

No te mentiré, esa sábana no te cubría nada pero así te imaginé, seguramente pensarás "pervertido", lo siento no pude evitar sonreír - _el danés puso el dibujo detrás de la carta_ -, te dejaré el dibujo y si no te gusta tíralo.

Ése dibujo muestra cómo te cubres los senos por miedo, pero no entendería ¿de qué tendrías miedo? Yo siempre desde que te conozco tengo miedo de perderte, perderte a ti y todo lo que involucra contigo y nuestro futuro…juntos.

 _El danés tomó el cofre, lo abrió y acarició el corazón de Mara como si fuera un bebé en su cuna. –Te amo, Mara -el corazón siguió latiendo y sólo susurró._

 _-Te amo igual... pero te sigo extrañando... Damon._

 _El nórdico sonrió. –Pronto… nos veremos, Mara -. Besó el órgano, cerró y guardó el baúl. Se arregló y se fue a trabajar, el día del rubio se limitaba a mandar su carta a la serbia de su corazón y hacer ejercicio con los cadetes._

 _En la tarde era supervisado por su superior, sólo que ese día no fue, a Damon se le hizo raro pero en el ejército a nadie le agradaban los chismosos y si había algún chismoso, a este se le hacía un castigo de ejercicio físico._

 _En la noche se dedicaba a hacer dibujos, algunos se los mostraba al corazón de Mara cómo si viera, era algo narrativa la forma que se los mostraba algunos se los susurraba y hacía estremecer al dicho corazón._

 _-Y en este dibujo estás tú, mirándome con ingenuidad, sentada al pie de la cama, usando sólo mi camisa que te cubre el medio muslo –el danés sonrió y acarició el corazón-, este dibujo fue parte de un sueño. Qué bueno que no te metes en mi mente, soy muy transparente y creo te sonrojarías de tan sólo entrar en ella._

Descansa, Mara y sueña conmigo porque yo soñaré contigo.

* * *

 **Espero te haya gustado la cuarta carta; te cuidas Aoba Ritsu, me gusta leer tú reacción.**

 **Espera la quita carta. ASK CAMBIO Y FUERA** **…**


	5. Aferración

**Aquí está la carta #5; espero te guste Aoba Ritsu…**

* * *

 **V. Aferración - día quinto  
**

 _Mi querida Mara es el quinto día y tengo que tener fuerzas para no querer volver. Es difícil no pensarte, no recordarte, por poco se nota que te extraño, creo que mi autoridad puede más que me vayan a decir algo._

 _En la noche pensaba perfectamente que estabas embarazada, bueno tenías apenas tres meses pero se te veía un poco a la bebé, aún me aferro a la idea de tener unas hermosas hijas. Claro, hermosas como su madre, en mi sueño ya comenzabas a verte al espejo. ¿Cómo explicarte que el embarazo te hace ver más bella?, te abracé y a ti te gusta que te abrace._

 _-Nuestra hija está creciendo -te decía, te sonreía y tú me estirabas las mejillas estando muy roja de tus mejillas. La cabaña solo le faltaba una ventana y de es apertura tu cabello se podía mover._

 _-No sabes el sexo del bebé y ya crees que es niña, además, no estaría así de no ser tu culpa –afrontaré toda la culpa de ser posible toda, siempre y cuando estés conmigo._

 _No sé que te molestaría más, el que te dijera que estando embarazada me gustas igual que cuando tus mejillas están rojas._

 _Quizás me gustarás más de lo debido, aun así creo que no hay reglas para enamorarse pero contigo creo aprenderé muchas, creo seré mal estudiante claro si tú eres mi profesora procuraré estar castigado._

 _Siempre y cuando sean besos… aunque creo deberé esperar._

 _Sé en el fondo que tú, yo y las niñas seremos muy felices... solo espérame... espérame..._

 _Abrasé tu corazón y aún decías "te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario"_

 _El día de hoy me aferro a tu recuerdo, me aferro a nuestro futuro, a nuestro amor... Me aferro a ti._

 _Te amo, reina de mi corazón…_

 _Mi reina…_

 _Mi Mara._

* * *

 **Espero te haya gustado la quinta carta; te cuidas Aoba Ritsu, me gusta leer tú reacción.**

 **Espera la sexta carta. ASK CAMBIO Y FUERA** **…**


End file.
